Flaw in Character
by Trust-Me-I'm-a-Fangirl-96422
Summary: Due to an impending amount of deaths-to-be at the Phantomhive Manor, Grell Sutcliff has been forced to assume his butler form to investigate. Grudgingly at first. But will being around the Phantomhive's ditzy servants stir old feelings? Rated T for Grell being himself.


**I wrote this three minutes ago and decided to post it :D **

**Um... It takes place... *shrugs* Sometime after the Jack the Ripper thing. Before the second season. Pick two episodes. Stick this story somewhere in between.**

**Honestly, I just needed an excuse to ship Grelle (butler Grell) with some people.**

**The shipping won't begin until next chapter, though :3**

**Either tomorrow or the next day, I'll probably be updating Those Reapers, Slumber Party :D**

**Until then, please enjoy this chapter :3**

"Darn that sadist..." Grell snarled at his reflection, referring to his superior, William. "I can't believe he's making me do this." He straightened the red and white ribbon around his neck. It'd been a while since he'd had on this uniform. The black colors of the long jacket did not compliment any essence of him.

A comb ran through his thick, luscious red locks. A wince crossed his feminine features as the color dulled to a mousy brown color.

"Ugh... Such a tasteless shade…"

He swapped his red-rimmed, pentagonal glasses for a large, round pair that weren't near as stylish, after he had suffered through the sting of putting in yellow contact lenses. As he painstakingly washed away the last of his make-up, his mind wandered to when he'd gotten this assignment.

"_Sutcliff, I need you to investigate into something. There is going to be a large amount of soul collections next week at the—are you even listening to me?" William asked angrily. Grell glanced up from painting his nails. A Cheshire grin slipped onto his countenance. _

"_Of course I was, Willy darling~ Something about how much you need me in bed, right~?"_

_One of William's thin eyebrows twitched and his frown deepened. A sigh of annoyance escaped him as he readjusted his glasses._

"_I was going to give you an assignment at the Phantomhive household, but—"_

"_You have my undivided attention~!" Grell squealed, wiggling his hips as he sprung up. _

"_Ugh… Next week, there is going to be a large amount of souls that need to be collected at the Phantomhive Manor. I need you to investigate to make sure that demon doesn't get involved," William continued explaining. _

"_Ooh~! A trip to visit my Bassy~ How exhilarating~!" Grell hugged himself, still wiggling his hips in excitement. "I'll wear my brand new dress~ Oh, even if it is new, how I would love for Sebas-chan to rip it off and—"_

"_You will not be going as you are," William interrupted, not wanting Grell to nosebleed all over his paperwork. The redhead stopped his movements and looked at William, a puzzled look crossing his face._

"_What ever do you mean, Will?" _

"_I mean we can't have anyone knowing you're a grim reaper," William continued, only to get interrupted once again._

"_But Bassy and that brat already KNOW I'm a grim reaper! And those lousy servants haven't a clue anything like us even exists!" Grell was slowly melting into his pouting mode. _

"_These instructions are not coming from me," William emotionlessly told Grell. "You are going to be required to use your butler disguise." _

"_NOT THAT ONE!" Grell shrieked. "That means I can't wear my make-up! And I have to act like a GUY!" _

"_I'm not sure if you're aware, but you are a male, Sutcliff," William replied stoically. "Now get to work."_

"_So cruel…" Grell sniffled before trudging out of the office, for once not looking forward to seeing Sebastian._

"At least I get to wear this cute bow…" Grell sighed, reaching behind himself to tie his hair up in a low ponytail with the ridiculously large, scarlet ribbon. He left a few of his brown bangs hanging down to frame his face. With a deep breath, he examined his reflection.

"Perhaps I should brush up on my acting skills," Grell sighed, and then gave the mirror a shy smile. "Very nice to meet you. I am the Barnett butler, Grell Sutcliff." He paused and then made a horrified look. "Oh no! I've made an unacceptable fault! I shall have to die to atone for my sins!" He giggled at how silly he sounded. "You're ever so kind. Thank you, Sebas-chan—Er… Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian." He said the name of his Romeo over and over again to make sure he wouldn't accidentally call him by the wrong title.

Finally, he slipped on his white gloves and gave his reflection a pitiful, last glance.

"Let's get this over with, then…"

**Poor Grell.**

**THE TRANSFORMATION HAS BEEN COMPLETED. **

**From gay, flamboyant reaper to useless, quiet butler in three minutes flat.**

**I really have no reason for writing this. I got the idea, and I went for it.**

**Anyways, please read and review :D**


End file.
